Vehicle driveability is managed according to predetermined calibrations in a conventional powertrain control system. The predetermined calibrations relate to component parameters such as transmission shift points, torque converter slip and throttle position. A typical throttle position progression is shown in FIG. 1. Similarly, a typical four-speed transmission shift schedule and torque converter apply and release schedule are shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, respectively. These calibrations are typically pre-programmed within the vehicle control system and are not changed during the life of the vehicle.
The calibrations generally correspond to the classification of vehicle. For example, a vehicle catering to the sports car market would typically include transmission and torque converter calibrations having aggressive characteristics. An aggressive transmission calibration would include gear shifting patterns to achieve increased acceleration.
Similarly, a luxury vehicle may include transmission and torque converter calibrations corresponding to a smooth and relaxed ride. A smooth transmission calibration incorporates a shifting pattern having uniform acceleration while making gear shifts substantially transparent to the driver.
In the same way, throttle position corresponds to pedal position according to predetermined calibrations. A vehicle with an aggressive calibration would correspond to a higher throttle position than a vehicle with a less aggressive calibration for the same pedal position.